


Cheeky Peaches

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And They All Lived Smuttily Ever After, Blow Jobs, Edging, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam helped Mason to surprise Corey with a Las Vegas wedding. As they celebrate their engagement at a strip club, a hot waiter catches Liam's eye."Cute, you need anything else, Liam?"It seemed crude to say that he needed Theo bent over the table in front of him so that Liam could eat him out for the next three hours, so he simply smiled and shook his head. "Not at the moment."





	Cheeky Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> A combination of a few prompts:
> 
> "if you're bored, wanna have sex?" 
> 
> I’m a waiter at this wedding and you’re a drunk guest who will not stop hitting on me please I’m trying to work no I can’t dance with you omg let me find you some water
> 
> “Stop teasing me so much…”
> 
> “Can I touch you?”

Liam sat at a small table in a hidden corner of the strip club, a rueful smile on his face as he watched Mason sitting on a chair on stage, a mostly naked man dancing around him, waving his ass in his face. The crowd cheered as Mason blushed.

It was Mason's bucks show, and he was definitely letting loose, though that could be the influence of the six or seven tequila shots he'd drank at the bar before being ushered to the stage. But it was like they said, what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas, right?

As far as the rest of their friends and family knew, they were just having a boy’s weekend in Vegas, hitting the strip and gambling to their heart’s content. However, Mason had been playing this trip for a long time, with Liam’s help. Earlier at dinner he had proposed to Corey, asking him to elope with him in Vegas that weekend, and the shocked chimera had said yes immediately. Neither of them had been able to wipe the smiles off their face ever since.

It was sweet, although it made Liam feel a little lonely. There was no one in his life at the moment, hadn’t been for a while now, and Liam longed for the ease with which Mason and Corey had together. They complemented each other in every way.

He shook off his morose thoughts, turning back to the stage, eyes seeking out Corey. He was standing at the edge of the stage watching with a big smirk on his face as his husband-to-be tucked some money into the stripper's G-string, copping a generous feel as he did so.

"Your turn big-boy," the stripper winked, grabbing Corey's hand and hauling him on stage, another chair magically appearing opposite Mason.

Liam chuckled and turned back to his drink, dismayed to find it empty. A glance around showed a waiter weaving through the crowd nearby.

"Excuse me," Liam called out, waving his hand to get his attention. The waiter spotted him and made his way over.

He stood in front of Liam, waiting expectantly, but he could only gape.

He was just... perfection. Green eyes flecked with gold and fringed by thick lashes, hair slicked back, long on top and short on the sides, full lips turned into a cocky smile that only grew bigger the longer he waited. And that was just his face…

"Holy shit," Liam breathed. "You are like ridiculous hot."

"That's why they hired me," hot waiter said, snickering at him. "Did you want something? Or did you just call me over here to check me out?"

"Can it not be both?" Liam muttered, eyes flicking down hot waiter's body, drooling over his muscular arms, almost ripping out of the sleeves of his plain black shirt.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, exasperated now. "If I stand here any longer my boss is gonna be pissed."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Liam said, glancing down at the cocktail menu stuck to the table. "Ooo, can I get a cheeky peach?" He looked back up the waiter, licking his lips.

Liam didn't miss the way his eyes tracked the movement, glittering with interest. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he smirked, jotting it down on a pad. "Coming right up."

He walked away, and Liam stared at the way his ass filled out his tight black jeans, licking his lips again, thirsty for a different kind of peach.

While he waited, Liam looked back up at the stage. The lights had dimmed and apparently the G-string was off, though it was hidden behind a white sheet, showing only the silhouette. On the other side of the sheet, Corey and Mason had a much better view. Liam laughed as the guy began to helicopter his dick. Was that supposed to be sexy?

"I keep telling him that he looks ridiculous when he does that, but he doesn't believe me," hot waiter said, placing the drink in front of him.

"It reminds me of that episode of Round the Twist," Liam smirked, turning to look at him.

"With the fish dick?" He asked, snickering, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes exactly!" Liam agreed. "I can't believe you've seen that show. It's like some obscure 90s Australian comedy. No one I know has seen it."

"Well now you know one person who’s seen it," hot waiter smirked.

"For me to know you I'd need your name," Liam pointed out.

"Smooth," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's Theo."

"Theo," he breathed. "Suits you."

"And what is yours?" Theo asked, smirking at him.

The insinuation that Theo wanted to know him too made him blush. "Liam," he said.

"Cute, you need anything else, Liam?"

It seemed crude to say that he needed Theo bent over the table in front of him so that Liam could eat him out for the next three hours, so he simply smiled and shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Theo smirked as if he could hear Liam's thoughts, eyes burning into his, but said nothing more, turning and walking away. Liam took a sip of his drink, savouring the taste of the peaches as he watched Theo move around the room collecting glasses, plotting how to get him into bed.

"Liam, there you are," Mason exclaimed, draping over his back. "Did ya see me on stage?"

"Sure did, Mase. Looked like you were having a good time," Liam laughed. He turned, grabbing Mason and plonking him on the chair beside him. Mason grabbed for his drink, but Liam moved it out of his reach. "Nope, you can have a water."

"Nooo, I want more alcohol," Mason whined.

"And that tone of voice is exactly why you're having a bottle of water before you get any more alcohol," Liam laughed.

He caught Theo's eyes and beckoned him over.

"Missed me already?" Theo smirked. He noticed Mason and frowned, glancing at him and then back at Liam, a question in his eyes.

"So much," Liam agreed. "My buddy Mason here needs some water."

"Buddy?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Mason sat up straight, glaring at Theo. "Are you making judgy eyebrows at my best man?"

"Mason," Liam laughed. "Leave Theo be, he's just making sure I'm single before he agrees to give me his number."

"Ooo," Mason said, glare dropping immediately, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Maybe he can be your plus one this weekend." He waggled his eyebrows at Theo in what he probably assumed was a sexy and suggestive manner. He looked a bit demented.

"Sorry," Liam said. "He's had a lot of tequila."

“It’s fine.” Theo shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. "So, to sum up. You want a bottle of water and my number, and possibly also a date to your friend's wedding."

"Sounds about right," Liam nodded solemnly, fighting back a smile.

Theo smirked and walked off again.

"Hoo boy, that is a nice ass," Mason leered. Liam took a sip of his cocktail, eyes glued to the sway of Theo's ass and silently agreed.

Theo returned with a bottle of water and a piece of paper. "My boss wasn't too happy about me taking this weekend off at the last minute," Theo winked. "Better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be," Liam grinned. This weekend just got a whole lot more interesting.

Theo smiled and returned to work, while Liam turned his attention to forcing Mason to drink his water. "You'll thank me tomorrow, believe me."

"I don't want it," Mason pouted. "I want to watch you flirt with judgy eyebrows some more."

"I promise there will be more flirting, but I can't possibly concentrate on that until you've drunk the whole bottle," Liam said gravely, handing it to him.

"This feels like a trap," Mason said, eyeing the water suspiciously, as if it would jump out of his hand and attack him at any moment.

"No trap," Liam soothed. "Just sweet life-giving liquid."

"Vodka?" Mason perked up.

"Sure, it's vodka," Liam shrugged.

It concerned him how quickly Mason chugged the bottle. That was not healthy.

"That didn't burn at all," Mason frowned.

Yep, very concerned.

"It's a new kind of vodka," Liam grimaced.

Mason seemed to accept this, placing it down on the table and hopping off his chair. "I'm gonna go dance with Corey," he announced.

"You do that," Liam said, watching as Mason weaved through the grinding bodies, unerringly finding his fiancé and kissing him. Liam looked away with a sigh.

Theo came over every now and again, grabbing Liam another drink or just flirting with him. Liam's fingers tingled with the desire to touch him. At one point, Theo had stripped off his shirt, walking around now bare-chested, and he made a point of walking past him often, trailing a hand along his arm, leaning closer to hear him speak. Liam was squirming, so hard it was almost painful.

"Stop teasing me," he whined, as Theo leaned over him, grabbing his empty glass, muscles gleaming.

"But it's fun," Theo said, breath fanning on his neck, the barest brush of his teeth on Liam's earlobe making him shiver. He could feel the heat seeping from Theo's chest against his back and he wanted to sink into it.

Liam turned his stool, staring up at Theo, crowded in on both sides by his arms. "Can I touch you?" Liam asked. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss."

Theo glanced over his shoulder at the bar. It was three people deep, his boss far too busy to even look up. "I think we're safe," he whispered, looking back at Liam, into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Liam's hands lifted and pressed against his chest, gently exploring it, tracing over every dip and plane. The definition of his chest and stomach told of countless hours of hard work in the gym over many years. "Fucking gorgeous," he sighed, pressing his lips to Theo's neck, feeling how fast his heart was beating.

"Liam," Theo murmured, keeping himself still, hands clenched on the table. Liam leaned back, looking into his green eyes, dark with lust. "Please."

"What do you want?" Liam asked, hands at Theo's sides, thumbs brushing in little circles over the v of his hips.

"You," Theo gasped, leaning closer. Liam could feel how hard he was as he rubbed against him, the friction making Liam moan into his ear. His grasp on Theo's hips tightened as he held him still.

"How fired would be exactly if I took you home right now?" Liam asked, nibbling on his neck.

"Very," Theo said through gritted teeth, though he angled his head away, giving Liam better access.

"Hmmm," Liam said, thoughtfully sucking a hickey into Theo's neck. "What about if we snuck into the bathroom? Took the edge off a bit?"

"Oh god," Theo sighed. "I probably shouldn't."

Liam leaned back again, looking at him with hungry eyes. Theo was trembling, and Liam wanted nothing more than to take him apart piece by piece. He didn't want to be quick, and he hardly wanted to get it on in the bathroom of a strip club of all places, but he was so desperate to get his hands on Theo that he could overlook it just this once. "But you want to," he purred.

"Of course I want to," Theo pouted, looking over his shoulder again at the bar. Liam took the opportunity to lean forward and bite his neck, sucking another hickey into it, alongside the first. "Fuck," he whimpered.

"Yes please," Liam whispered, sliding his hands around Theo and gripping his perfect ass over his jeans, massaging his firm cheeks with a groan.

Theo shuddered and took a step back, both of their arms dropping to their sides. Liam shook his head to clear it, noticing Corey and Mason standing a few metres away, holding onto each other tight and staring at them, mouths gaping open.

"Did you notice we had an audience?" Liam asked, bemused.

Theo glanced over at Liam's friends and rolled his eyes, though he was smiling as he looked back at Liam. "As if I could possibly pay attention to anything else with your hands on me." His voice was rough and sultry, made for the bedroom, and Liam's eyes heated again as he swayed closer, wanting to hear Theo purring his satisfaction into his ear.

"Come here," Liam breathed. "I want to taste you."

"I can't," Theo said, though he was wavering, so close to giving in. "I have to work."

"When do you get off?" Liam asked, leering suggestively.

"Christ," Theo muttered, taking another step back, hands shaking as he adjusted his pants slightly. "Soon, I hope."

"Could be now," Liam winked. "Bathroom offer is still open."

"I finish at 2," Theo said, biting his lip. "Will you still be here?"

It was just after 12 now, Liam could wait two hours, maybe. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Good," Theo said, giving him a relieved smile. "I better go."

Liam nodded, though he pouted as Theo actually left, already missing the feeling of Theo's warm skin under his hands.

"Holy shit," Corey said as he and Mason rushed forward. "Was that Liam Dunbar flirting?"

"What?" Liam sniffed. "I can flirt."

"Apparently," Corey said, eyes wide. "I'm impressed, Liam. He's super cute."

"And he's coming to our wedding," Mason grinned. "He's Liam's plus-one."

"Moving fast," Corey smirked, clapping Liam on the shoulder. "Our boy is all grown up." Mason pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, smiling proudly at him.

"Idiots," Liam said, fighting back a smile and taking a sip of his drink. He was used to the sweetness of it now, was enjoying it even, though he was sure it paled in comparison to the real thing. And now he was thinking about Theo again.

His eyes flicked around the darkened room, seeking him out, finding him carrying a load of drinks to a table of tipsy women, winking at them as he placed their drinks in front of them, letting them touch his arms and flirting with them. Jealousy flared in his chest. Theo must have sensed his eyes on him, because he looked up. The heat that flickered in his belly made his mouth dry, and he picked up his drink without breaking Theo's gaze, finishing it, tongue licking around the rim of the glass. Theo watched him, eyes dark with lust, before melting back into the crowd.

He didn't keep Liam waiting long, placing another cheeky peach in front of him, pressing him against the table as he put the glass down. "You're going to get me fired if you keep looking at me like that," Theo growled.

"Like what?" Liam smirked, faking innocence.

"Like you want to eat me," Theo said. Liam wrapped his arms around him and chuckled, biting at his ear.

"I can't wait to eat you," Liam said, his voice gravelly as lust burned through him. "I bet you taste delicious."

Theo's eyes darkened and he leaned closer, hovering over his mouth. Liam could feel his hot breath fanning on his face. "I look forward to it," he breathed.

Liam closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. The anticipation made his mouth water. How long now until he could have Theo underneath him? "God, I want you so bad," he said quietly, honestly, aching with how badly he wanted to close the distance between them.

"You can't just say shit like that when I'm working," Theo groaned, leaning his forehead against Liam's, expression pained.

"Sorry," Liam sighed, smoothing his hands up Theo's back, making him shiver against him. Theo gasped and Liam felt physical pain in his chest. "Can I kiss you?" He pleaded.

"Yes," Theo breathed. Liam took a shaky breath, licking his lips, hands tightening on Theo's back. He savoured the moment, the heightened tension, the fluttering of Theo's lashes as he closed his eyes, the impatient whine he made when Liam didn't immediately kiss him, the hands reaching up to grip the front of his shirt. "Liam," Theo growled.

Liam brought a hand around, cupping Theo's cheek, the other sliding down to his lower back. "You only have one first kiss," Liam grinned. "I want it to be memorable."

"You're a disgusting sap, aren't you?" Theo rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

"Can confirm," Mason piped up helpfully.

Corey sniggered. Liam had forgotten they were even there.

He turned his head to glare at them, and both gave him an innocent look. "Don't mind us," Mason grinned. "We're just enjoying the free show."

"You're both assholes," Liam informed them, sliding off of the stool and grabbing Theo's arm, dragging him away. They found a secluded booth that was miraculously empty, and Liam waited for Theo to crawl in first before joining him.

"I'm sorry," Liam muttered, embarrassed. "I forgot they were there."

Theo blushed. "So did I," he admitted. "You have that effect on me."

"The rest of the room just melts away," Liam agreed. "Did I seriously just meet you tonight?"

"It feels like longer," Theo sighed, hand playing with the bottom of Liam's shirt, eyes fixed on his lips.

Liam felt his heart racing in his chest as he shifted closer. Theo took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and Liam was struck by the sweetness of the gesture. "You're adorable," Liam smiled fondly.

Theo looked pleased by this, ducking and hiding his face, like he wasn't used to compliments. Liam's heart swelled. He was catching feelings and he hadn't even kissed the guy yet.

"Kiss me," Theo breathed. This time, Liam didn't hesitate, cupping his face and swooping in to brush his lips gently over Theo's, once, twice, luxuriating in how soft and full they were against his own chapped lips. He leaned back slightly, waiting for Theo's eyes to open, dazzled by how intensely green they were up close. The fire in his belly simmered higher, the need growing.

Liam swiped his thumb over Theo's bottom lip and then chased it with his mouth, harder this time, wanting to really feel it, to savour the sighs that slipped from the other boy's lips.

With a groan he pulled away, clenching his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, trying to calm the inferno of desire that burned just underneath his skin.

"Please don't stop," Theo pleaded, the hand in his shirt pulling him back. Liam didn't resist, couldn’t have even if he wanted to. Theo's mouth was addicting, even more so when he opened it wider, his tongue tentatively meeting Liam's, stroking the flames even higher, because the taste, god the taste of him was nirvana.

Theo leaned back, licking his lips, frowning thoughtfully. "You taste sweet."

"Like peaches," Liam smirked. Theo's eyes darkened and he let go of Liam's hand to use both to grab his shirt and pull him close, kissing him renewed passion and hunger. Liam growled, pulling away to kiss down his jaw, sucking yet another hickey into his skin. "How badly do you need this job?" He asked, licking over his marks possessively, making Theo writhe.

"Badly," Theo whimpered. Liam groaned but pulled away, leaning his head back against the booth as he panted for air. He wanted to get Theo out of those tight pants and make him scream, but he wasn't going to get the dude fired for it, no matter how hard he was.

"Sooner you go, sooner you finish," Liam pouted. Why couldn't he keep his hands off this guy? It was like being a horny teenager all over again.

"Ugh, fine," Theo grumbled. "I guess I'll go actually earn my wage for an hour."

He kissed Liam one last time before wriggling past him and out of the booth, winking before walking away. Liam fell forward with a groan, resting his head on the table. He had the biggest case of blue balls ever in the history of the world. It was almost worth sneaking into the bathroom and doing something about it, just to take the edge off.

Or maybe just here. It was dark, and the table would hide his hand from view…

The thought of touching himself while surrounded by people, watching Theo move around the room made his cock twitch inside his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the zipper. well, I guess this is a thing I'm doing, he thought, bemused, as he eased down his zipper, eyes nervously darting around as he checked to see if anyone was watching.

Liam whimpered as he finally got his hand on his cock, sensitive after being hard for well over an hour now. It was probably lucky that he was doing this now and not when he finally got his hands on Theo. This would be over embarrassingly quick.

He swiped a finger through the precum beading at the tip, spreading it around, gritting his teeth at how good it felt. He glanced back up, eyes seeking out Theo as he slowly stroked himself. Eventually, he spotted him on the other side of the room, wiping down an empty table. It seemed like the strip club was finally starting to empty out a bit. Liam bit his lip, watching as Theo bent over slightly, scrubbing at the table with a cloth. Oh yeah, this was doing it for him.

His hand moved faster, teeth worrying at his lower lip as he tried to hold in his moans. He was so close already, hips rising with every thrust as he fucked up into his fist. Just as he was about to cum, Theo turned, eyes seeking out his, dropping down to his lap. His eyes widened and Liam moaned, squeezing over his head as he came with Theo's name on his lips.

He panted, eyes lidded as he stared at Theo, his cock softening in his hand. A glance around the table found no napkins or anything he could wipe his hand with and he gave Theo a pleading look. Like a flash, Theo was there, pressing him back against the booth, kissing him desperately, growling into his mouth.

"You're so fucking hot," he said in a low voice, grabbing Liam's hand and swiping his tongue along the bitter liquid, tasting him, eyes burning into Liam's.

"Shit, Theo," Liam whined, watching as Theo sucked a digit into his mouth, swirling around it, then another and another, chasing up every drop. Then he reached down, brushing over the over-sensitive head of Liam's cock, gathering up the last of it and licking it from his finger.

"You taste so good," Theo groaned, kissing him again, sharing the taste. Liam moaned. Fuck, Theo was just as filthy as he was.

Theo pulled back, panting slightly, lips swollen. "Okay," Liam said hoarsely. "I take it back. You're not ridiculous hot. You're like, illegal hot. Someone needs to lock you up or something."

"You were the one jacking off in public," Theo smirked. "I think we both know who's gonna get arrested first."

"You'd make a sexy cop," Liam winked. "Yeah officer, handcuff me." He waggled his eyebrows and Theo laughed.

"Do you think you can last half an hour without doing something devastatingly hot?" Theo asked, kissing him softly.

"No promises," Liam grinned.

Theo rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond as he kissed him again before sliding back out of the booth. "Behave," was his parting shot.

Once Liam had caught his breath he went looking for his friends, finding them still at the table where he had left them, lips locked together. He sat down in his chair, idly twirling it, waiting for them to come up for air.

"Oh, Liam, I didn't see you come back," Corey said eventually.

"Clearly," Liam grinned.

"Did judgy eyebrows give you a good time?" Mason winked.

"Not yet," Liam sighed. "But soon."

"Is he a good kisser?" Mason asked. "He looks like he would be."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Liam smiled, sighing as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand.

"We were about to head home," Corey said. "You good to get back on your own?"

"I won't be on my own," Liam smirked.

"Good man," Corey grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow afternoon for the rehearsal?"

"I'll be there," Liam nodded.

Mason grabbed him into a hug, leaving a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Love you Li."

"Love you too," Liam laughed, shoving Mason off of him. "Now go home and ravage your fiancé."

"Ooo good idea," Mason sighed, cuddling up to Corey and kissing his neck.

"Bye," Corey called, dragging Mason away. Liam waved, watching them go with a fond smile. They were disgustingly in love. It was beautiful.

He pulled out his phone, checking the time. Only ten minutes now until Theo finished work. He jiggled his leg impatiently. He couldn't see him anymore so hopefully he was grabbing his stuff. Liam flicked through snapchat while he waited, smiling at Mason and Corey's group story.

Twenty minutes later Liam was getting antsy. "Ready to go?" Theo asked. Liam's head whipped up, taking in the grey sweatpants and black shirt he was wearing. His hair was damp, like he'd taken a shower.

"Fuck yes," he said, jumping to his feet. Theo laughed, taking his hand and leading him out of the club.

"Did you drive here?" Theo asked as they walked out of the staff exit.

"Nah, taxi," Liam said.

"Very responsible," Theo winked. "So, your place or mine?"

"I've been put up in a very swanky hotel," Liam grinned. "It would be a shame to waste it."

"A shame indeed," Theo laughed. "Alright, give me directions and I'll drive us in my truck."

"Perfect," Liam said in a low voice. They reached Theo's truck and Liam pushed him against it, licking into his mouth, slowly and languidly, enjoying the feel and taste of Theo's tongue brushing his. "Let's go," he said, voice hoarse as he pulled away reluctantly.

Theo swallowed and nodded, fumbling with his keys as he unlocked the truck. Liam walked around to the other side and they both climbed in. Theo sat at the steering wheel for a moment, taking a shaky breath, composing himself before turning the key.

He watched Theo with dark eyes the whole way, only piping up every now and again to direct him. Heat simmered in his belly, growing with every moment as Theo licked his lips, hyper aware of Liam's eyes trailing down his body.

They pulled into the parking garage of the hotel, shoulders tense as they walked inside, Liam digging out his key card to let them in. His hands shook as he pressed the button to the elevator.

The doors opened and they stepped inside. Liam pressed down on the number 9 and bit his lip, clenching his hands at his sides.

When they opened again, Liam strode towards his door and unlocked it with his key card, shoving the door open. Theo pushed past him and Liam threw the key card aside, locked the door behind him and leaned against it. Here they were, finally alone.

Theo looked around the dark room and then turned. "You weren't kidding about it being swanky."

"Are you nervous?" Liam asked, amused.

"A little," Theo admitted. "I don't do this sort of thing."

"Go home with strangers from your work?" Liam asked curiously.

"Go home with anyone," Theo sighed, looking down. It was adorable, how shy he suddenly was, like he hadn't been licking cum from Liam's fingers only an hour before.

"Come on," Liam said, holding out his hand. Theo took it, glancing up at him, and Liam led him into the lounge room, putting some actiony movie on and flopping down, inviting Theo to join him with a smile.

Theo looked down at him, looking uncertain.

"You can lie down," Liam assured him. "We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable."

"I'm very uncomfortable," Theo muttered. Liam smirked. With the sweatpants, it was fairly obvious how hard Theo was, had been, the whole drive here.

"Didn't touch yourself in the shower then?" Liam teased as Theo sat down beside him.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," Theo pouted.

"Aww baby," Liam grinned. He leaned back and tugged Theo against him, running his hands up and down Theo's chest. Theo sighed and and melted into his warmth. "Do you want me to give you a hand?" Liam asked roughly, biting at Theo's neck as his hands slipped lower.

Theo nodded and sucked in a breath as Liam hiked up his shirt, running his fingers teasingly over the v of his lips. He ground back against him, shuddering in anticipation.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you tonight?" Liam whispered. He ran a finger along Theo's waistband, his mouth watering.

"What?" Theo groaned.

He began to smooth his hands down Theo's thighs, pushing down his sweatpants and briefs, exposing smooth bronzed beautiful skin. "I wanted to bend you over on the table in front of me, pull down those gorgeous tight jeans of yours and eat you out until you begged me to fuck you," Liam rasped.

Theo's cock sprang free and he moaned. Liam looked down the line of his body, admiring his cock, swiping a finger over the head and spreading his precum.

"Liam," Theo whined as he swirled his finger around again and again and again, bucking his hips.

"Such a pretty cock," Liam sighed, holding it, feeling the weight and heat of it, the velvety smooth skin feeling heavenly in his hand.

Theo's cock was cut and a pretty blushing red from being hard so long. He was bare as well, which only highlighted how long and thin he was. He stroked it a few times, sighing happily. Liam wanted to touch it, taste it, he wanted it buried inside him. Definitely illegal hot.

"I'm going to make you cum," Liam promised, still stroking him, almost petting his pretty cock lovingly. "And then I'm gonna bend you over and eat that peach of yours that I've been dreaming of all night."

"Oh fuck, please," Theo moaned. His hands gripped Liam's legs on either side of his body, shivering as Liam's finger rubbed along his slit. Liam kissed his neck, humming, thrilled with how needy Theo's voice was.

"I love the way you beg," Liam whispered in his ear, smiling against it. Theo whimpered, hips undulating as he fucked up into Liam's fist. "You're shaking. Do you need something baby?"

"I need to cum," Theo groaned. He turned his head, eyes pleading. Liam leaned down and kissed him, increasing the speed of his hand. Theo panted into his mouth.

Liam pressed another kiss to his lips before resting his chin on his shoulder, watching Theo's cock slide in and out of his hand, faster and faster, cum leaking in a near-constant stream from the tip. The smell filled the air and Liam moaned, eyes darkening with lust. Suddenly touching wasn't enough.

"Let me up," he said urgently, removing his hand and Theo whined, eyes flying open as he turned to stare at him.

"Why did you stop?" Theo demanded.

"I want that pretty little cock in my mouth," Liam smirked.

"Oh, well that's alright then," Theo smiled. He groaned as he sat up, legs a little shaky and Liam eased out from behind him, before dropping to his knees in front of him, manhandling Theo until he was sitting up with Liam perched in between his legs. They were spread wide, and Liam got a glimpse of his tight little hole. Soon, he promised silently.

The urge to play with Theo, to draw things out, to make him cry and beg was almost overwhelming, but Liam needed to make him cum quickly so that he could get to the good bit. Not that sucking Theo's cock would be a chore. It looked delicious, even prettier up close.

He licked him from base to tip, swirling around the head, savouring the taste. He glanced up at Theo, finding him watching Liam's mouth with a rapt expression on his face, like he couldn't quite believe it was happening. Liam licked over his head again, smirking as Theo's eyelids fluttered, lips parting in a soft moan.

Liam sucked on the tip and then began to work his way down, eyes closed as he hummed in pleasure. God, he loved sucking cock.

Theo's head nudged at the back of his throat and he took a deep breath, relaxing his throat so that he could swallow him down. Theo's hands dug into his hair as he tried not to buck into Liam's mouth and force himself down even further. Liam revelled in all of the broken noises he was making.

He pulled off of Theo's dick slowly, sucking hard, his tongue stroking him in soft little licks. As he leaned back, spit trailed from the head of Theo's cock to Liam's lips. They both watched as it began to dip, but before it could break Liam licked it up. The sound that Theo made was obscene, so Liam grinned, swallowing down Theo's cock before doing it again.

It was hot, making Liam harder than ever, and making Theo moan his name wildly, legs shaking underneath Liam's hand as his orgasm beckoned.

This had to be the filthiest, messiest blowjob he'd ever given. Spit trailed down his chin but Liam didn't care at all how he looked, only caring about the noises that Theo made as he bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, bringing him closer and closer. He was so vocal, and Liam loved it. It was such a turn on when a guy was so far gone that he couldn't help but moan, and Theo was almost mindless now, his hands eagerly pushing Liam down onto his cock as he fucked up into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming," Theo panted, whimpering and throwing his head back as his cock slipped down Liam's throat, pulsing as he shot his load. Liam moaned, licking along his shaft, feeling the pulses against his tongue.

Hot bitter liquid filled his mouth and Liam breathed through his nose as he swallowed it all down. He reached up and broke Theo's hold, pulling off slowly and licking him clean, groaning at the taste. Theo whined, his oversensitive cock twitching with every lick. Liam pressed a last kiss to his head before slumping into Theo's lap, nuzzling his cock and taking his weight off his knees. "That was so fucking hot," he murmured.

"And you said I should be locked up," Theo said, chuckling. "Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?"

"I guess I was just inspired," Liam said, looking up at him and winking.

"If my boss saw you do that you'd be hired in a fucking second," Theo grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Liam laughed.

He smoothed his hands up and down Theo's stomach, openly admiring how muscular he was, fingers tracing over each of his abs. Theo's cock twitched and Liam smirked.

"You said something about peaches," Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him. He sounded cocky, but the blush on his cheeks and the way he shifted under Liam's hands told a different story.

Liam's smirk turned into a leer as his gaze drifted down to where Theo's legs were still spread. He bit his lip and then glanced around the room, trying to find an adequate surface on which to bend Theo over.

His eyes lit upon the dining table. Perfect. He stood up, offering Theo a hand. Theo took it and Liam pulled him to his feet. Leaning forward he kissed him softly, cupping his cheek, tenderness filling him now that he was finally getting what he wanted. It was late, much later than Liam was usually awake, but he'd never felt more awake. He began to walk backwards, Theo chasing his mouth with his own, returning every drugging kiss and sighing happily into his mouth, kicking off his pants and underwear as he followed.

Liam grabbed the back off Theo's neck, kissing him hungrily before biting down his jaw and capturing his earlobe between his teeth. "Bend over the table," he growled.

"Fuck," Theo whispered, eyes wide, lips swollen. With his neck bruised and hair a mess, he looked wrecked already, and Liam was only getting started.

Theo turned his back to Liam, looking down at the table and taking a deep breath, before bending over the table, legs spread on either side of the chair.

"Spread your cheeks," Liam commanded, eyes dark and possessive.

Theo lay his head against the wood as he reached behind himself, hands gripping his own ass as he spread himself apart. He blushed, his face turning bright red.

"Gorgeous," Liam sighed, licking his lips as Theo showed off his puckered pink hole. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" He moved to sit in the seat, shuffling it closer and running a hand over the plump cheek of Theo's ass, waiting for his answer.

"No," Theo whispered, fingers clenching and unclenching.

"That is an absolute fucking crime," Liam muttered. "A gorgeous peach like this deserves to be worshiped every damn day." And he did have an amazing ass, full and round, though he could feel the muscle tone underneath it. Clearly he never skipped leg day.

Liam leaned closer, blowing softly against Theo's hole. He squirmed and Liam smiled. He placed his hands over Theo's, and then dived in, licking delicately at the puckered hole with soft little darts of his tongue. The way Theo squeaked made him turn his face, grinning against the soft swell of his ass. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy this.

He bit down, sucking in a bruise and then kissing it, and Theo bucked. "Jesus Christ, Liam," he said hoarsely.

"You alright up there, baby?" Liam smirked, leaning back as he admired the bruise on his ass.

"No," Theo whimpered.

"I've barely even started," Liam chuckled, biting at his other cheek, rasping his teeth over the heated flesh.

"I'm not gonna survive," Theo groaned, writhing as Liam licked over his hole again.

"We're gonna be here awhile," Liam said, kissing his hole and then leaning back. "Want me to get you a pillow or something?"

“God, please,” Theo said, lifting his hips off the table, freeing his cock with a sigh. Liam pushed his chair back and ducked into his room, grabbing a few pillows and bringing them back. Theo stood up and Liam placed them on the table in front of him before pulling him back against his chest, kissing his shoulder.

“Anything else, baby?” Liam asked.

“Kiss me,” Theo whispered, turning his head. Liam leaned closer and kissed him hungrily. Theo opened his mouth, tongue snaking out and licking over his lips. He moaned, meeting his tongue with his own, deepening the kiss.

He fell back into the chair, Theo turning as he pulled him down into his lap, one arm banding around his back, the other holding the back of his head, keeping him still as he ravaged his mouth. Like everything else, kissing Theo was addictive. Liam just couldn’t get enough of him.

"Hop up," Liam whispered against his mouth.

"Do you want me to bend over again?" Theo asked.

"No," Liam smiled. "I want to see your face." Theo blushed and Liam laughed, kissing him again, delighted. "God, you're just too cute."

"Stop it," Theo pouted. Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth and released it with a pop.

"Never," Liam smiled. He'd compliment Theo all day every day. It was adorable how flustered he got.

Liam stood, holding Theo against him and gently depositing him on the table, leaning over him and kissing him again and again, hands stroking and teasing. Theo sighed into his mouth, hands in Liam's hair, nails gently scraping over his scalp and making him shiver.

With one last lingering kiss on his lips, Liam started moving down his body, licking around one nipple and then another, nibbling down his abs, licking a long stripe up his cock and then finally nudging his legs apart for his prize.

Liam sat down and pushed one leg up, throwing the other one over his shoulder and pulling Theo a bit closer to him. The pillow was tucked in under his ass, raising it to the perfect height. Liam hummed in happiness and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Theo's hole.

Theo whined as Liam flattened out his tongue, licking over it again and again, his cock jolting with every hard lick. Liam glanced up at Theo, who had his head thrown back, mouth gaping open.

"Good baby?" Liam asked, licking again and then pulling back to admire his spit-slicked hole.

"Fuck, so good," Theo gasped.

He cleared his throat, allowing some spit to drop down from his mouth, using a finger to gently press inside to the first knuckle, sliding in and out. Liam pulled out his finger and replaced with his tongue, dipping it inside his entrance and then swirling around it. The whole time he watched Theo, who stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowed as he bit at his lip. Slowly, he coaxed the tight muscle open until his tongue was sliding in and out easily, and Theo was biting down in his hand to muffle his moans.

"Liam," Theo groaned, his spare hand reaching down to grip his hair, pulling him closer. Liam obliged sliding his tongue as deep as it would go, stroking his inner walls and making him writhe.

He knew from personal experience how overwhelming it was being rimmed. On the one hand it was taboo and felt fucking amazing, but at the same time it wasn't quite enough. So you teetered on this edge of being turned on, red hot and desperate, but not being able to do anything about it. Making someone else dance along that thin wire made Liam feel powerful.

"Please," Theo whispered, his voice cracking.

Liam pulled away and watched as spit dribbled out of Theo's hole. He pressed it back inside with his finger, smirking as he brushed over Theo's prostate and made him yell, almost coming completely off the table. He licked around his finger, tapping and stroking it, working Theo higher and higher until he was trembling, his hand in Liam's hair tugging almost viciously now. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed as Liam massaged his prostate, his cock twitching relentlessly, so close that the air was filled with the scent of cum.

"You look so beautiful like this," Liam said hoarsely, removing his finger and tongue entirely and sitting back, licking his lips at a job well done.

Theo's hand was bruised from where he'd been biting down on it. "Don't fucking stop," he choked, his whole body shuddering as he gulped down air.

Liam stood up, standing in between Theo's legs, running his hands up his body, deliberately avoiding his cock. He tweaked a nipple and Theo gave a garbled moan. His body was so sensitive now.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Liam asked, tweaking the other nipple as Theo opened his mouth to respond.

He moaned, hips rising from the table.

"I asked you a question, Theo," Liam scolded. Again, when Theo tried to answer, he rolled his nipples in his fingers and a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried out.

"Fuck," Theo groaned.

"Close enough," Liam smirked.

Liam leaned over Theo and kissed him, swallowing his sobs. "Wrap your legs around me sweetheart," he whispered. Theo did so and Liam picked him up, cradling the naked man to his chest and walking towards his enormous bed. He placed Theo gently on the edge and then stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head.

Theo watched him silently, eyes lingering on the hair that covered Liam's chest, biting his lip, fingers twitching on his thighs. Liam stretched, flexing a little, and Theo sighed. His obvious approval made Liam preen, running a hand through his hair and smirking. He knew he looked good, but a little bit of open admiration was always welcomed.

His hands fell to his pants, playing with the button and watching Theo through his lashes, acting coy. His erection was pressed uncomfortably against the black denim, clearly outlined. He stroked a hand over it, teasing himself as much as Theo. He liked to take his time.

Theo leaned back on his hands, watching though lidded eyes as Liam slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He sighed in relief as some of the pressure eased. Toeing off his socks and shoes he then started pushing them down his legs, gathering his underwear as well, until he kicked them off as well, standing in front Theo, completely naked.

"Holy shit," Theo gaped. "You're the one who should be fucking arrested. Who even looks like that in real life?"

Liam glanced down at his body. He had a pretty nice body, he supposed. Broad shoulders and chest, a thin waist, abs, muscular thighs and of course his cock had been described multiple times as bigger than average. He didn't have muscles upon muscles like Theo, but his lithe figure was athletic and toned thanks to his regular boxing lessons with a personal trainer.

"I work out," he shrugged, smiling at Theo as he stepped closer, carding his hands through Theo's hair and tilting his head up. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He felt hands running up his legs and grabbing onto his ass, massaging it, and he sighed into Theo's mouth, tracing his tongue over his lips and deepening the kiss.

"Can I?" Theo asked hesitantly, trailing off as he pulled away slightly.

"Can you what?" Liam asked, gazing down at him fondly. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"Can I suck your cock?" Theo asked, blushing. Liam tilted his head, considering him. Something about this whole situation confused him a little. Theo was hot like burning, but seemed to alternate between being shy and unsure, and being extremely confident. The contradiction made him frown and Theo's face dropped.

"Sorry," he muttered, averting his eyes, and Liam reached down, lifting up his chin and catching his gaze.

"Theo, have you done any of this before?" He asked gently.

He shifted uncomfortably, hands in his lap, twisting his fingers together. "Not with a guy," he admitted. "I always knew I was bi, but I've never acted on it before."

"Oh, Theo," Liam said, moving to sit beside him, side pressed against his. He took Theo's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to admit I had no idea what I was doing," Theo shrugged, blushing as he glanced at Liam. "And god, you're so hot, and you definitely know what you're doing." His eyes glazed over a little, a dreamy smile tugging at his lips.

Liam chuckled, tightening his grip on Theo's hand, bringing him back to the present. "You definitely want this, yeah? Cause we can take it slow if that's what you want."

"Fuck slow," Theo growled. "I'm 23 years old, and I want to suck a cock, specifically, your cock."

"Well, never let it be said that I got in the way of someone exploring their sexuality," Liam grinned. Theo snickered and turned, pushing him back onto the mattress and kissing him.

Now that Theo had made his big confession he seemed a lot more at ease, that sparkle back in his eyes as he kissed his way down Liam's chest, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. Liam sighed, sinking back into the mattress. The first touch of Theo's tongue tracing along Liam's cock felt like a punch to the gut, the pleasure dazzling him. His fingers wrapped around his cock, sure and firm as he pumped him, while his tongue tentatively lapped at the head.

"Theo," he groaned, "God that feels amazing."

He looked pleased at the praise, taking him further into his mouth, sucking lightly. Liam stroked a hand through his hair, fighting against the urge to thrust into his mouth and overwhelm him. For a novice though, god damn he was good at this.

Liam groaned as Theo started to bob up and down, gaining confidence with every moan and whimper he pulled from Liam's lips. Soon, he had Liam writhing, hands clenched in his hair, his moans filling the air.

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum," Liam gasped, trying to pull Theo away. But the other boy fought against his hands, trying to suck him down deeper. It was simultaneously fucking hot and frustrating. He wanted to be inside Theo, or have Theo inside him, he wasn't fussy.

Theo pinned him down with his hands, eyes twinkling as watched Liam try to buck and get away from his mouth, unintentionally forcing himself deeper. He gagged a little, pulling back and laughing as Liam cursed at him.

His laughter made Liam smile despite himself, rolling his eyes as he pulled Theo up his body, biting his lower lip in retaliation. Theo licked into his mouth and Liam felt his cocky grin against his lips. He grabbed Theo and flipped him over, pressing him into the mattress and wiping the smirk from his lips as he ground down into him, his spit-slicked cock sliding easily against Theo's, making him pant.

"How do you want to do this?" Liam asked, nuzzling into his neck, lovingly kissing each of the marks he'd made on Theo's skin. "Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?"

Theo groaned. "Fuck me." Liam hummed, pleased. He wanted to feel Theo inside him at some point, but right now he wanted Theo under him, breaking him apart, piece by piece.

Liam kissed him deeply before pulling away, padding towards the closet where he'd thrown his bag earlier. Rummaging around in one of the side pockets, he pulled out a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom. Thank god he was always prepared.

He turned back around to find that Theo had moved further up the bed, sinking against the pillows with a happy sigh. Liam crawled up and positioned himself between Theo's legs, smiling down at him.

"You're lovely, you know that right?" Liam sighed, stroking a hand along his thigh.

Theo blushed. "God, you're such a sap," he muttered.

"You're not used to compliments, are you?" Liam grinned.

"Most people don't give compliments the way you do," Theo said with a pout. "You sound so fucking hot when you say these things but then you're being so sweet and I can't handle it."

"Get used to it," Liam vowed, smile softening.

Theo pulled him down and kissed him. "Shut up and fuck me," he complained, hiding his face against Liam's neck, teeth dragging over his skin. He rolled his hips up, their cocks brushing and Liam moaned.

"I know you're trying to distract me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Is it working?" Theo hummed, smiling into his neck.

He whined as Theo combined sucking at his pulse with a grind up, hooking a leg around Liam to hold him close. "Yes," he panted.

Theo plucked the lube from his hand and uncapped it, holding it up for Liam. He bit his lip as he held out his fingers, Theo drizzling the lube over them and giving him a sultry smile. Liam sat back, nudging Theo's legs apart further as he swirled a slick finger around his entrance before dipping it inside.

It sunk in easily, and before too long Liam was pumping two fingers inside of Theo.

"More," he gasped.

He arched off the bed and Liam leaned down, kissing him filthily as he added a third finger. Theo moaned into his mouth.

"You're taking them so well," Liam praised, and Theo moaned louder. "Do you touch yourself like this, Theo? Do you lie in bed at night and fuck yourself with your own fingers and imagine it's a thick cock inside you? I bet you have a toy, don't you baby?"

"Oh fuck, yes, yes," Theo hissed, reaching down and grabbing his cock, pumping it quickly. Liam pulled his fingers out.

"You ready for me, baby?" He asked in a low voice.

"Only since I locked eyes with you earlier," Theo smirked. Liam laughed.

"Same here," he smiled.

It had never felt this easy, being with another person. There was something about Theo, like he'd known him for years, like they'd kissed and teased each other and laid like this a million times before. Sliding inside of Theo didn't feel shiny and new, it felt like coming home.

Theo locked his legs around Liam's hips, holding him tight against his body, languidly kissing him. Suddenly it felt like they had all the time in the world, with whispering sighs and trailing hands accompanying every slow thrust.

"Do you-" Theo asked, looking uncertain and gazing up at him.

"I feel it too," Liam nodded. "It's like we've done this before."

"In another life," Theo sighed. "Like our souls know each other."

"Who's the sap now?" Liam smiled, kissing him again.

"Shut up," Theo groaned, the fond smile on his face as he cupped Liam's face taking the sting out of the words.

"You know, you're too in control for my liking right now," Liam smirked.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Theo goaded.

Liam's reply was to push Theo's leg up and increase his pace, lifting him up slightly to find that perfect angle. He knew the second he hit gold, Theo cursing and arching off the bed, fingers sliding up into his hair and gripping him as Liam relentlessly hit it again and again. His moans soon filled the air and Liam grinned, nipping at his lip and panting as he fucked Theo harder, pushing both of them to the edge until they both teetered at the highest point.

The pleasure built higher and higher, red hot, sizzling through his veins and making his toes curl. Every muscle in his body seized as he strained to go faster and harder, so close it was almost painful. Theo sobbed his name, shivering, tugging at his hair as he lifted his ass to meet every thrust, sending Liam deeper inside him.

He pulled all the way out and Theo cried out, trying to pull him back in. Liam tried desperately to catch his breath but then he was plunging inside, Theo's rim squeezing him tight and he was cumming with a shout, burying his face in Theo's shoulder as he ground into him.

Theo's cock spurted between their stomachs, the friction sending him over the edge as well and Liam laughed at the thrill of it. He thought that simultaneous orgasms was just something that happened in stories, and yet here he was, Theo's ass pulsing around him, greedily sucking out every drop of Liam's cum, massaging his entire length.

Liam twisted to the side, pulling Theo with him so that they were still joined, legs tangled together, panting and shivering through the aftershocks of their intense orgasms.

"That was fucking incredible," Theo said, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Liam's collarbone.

"Was? What makes you think I'm done?" Liam grinned into his hair. He slipped a hand between them, grasping Theo's cock, still hard despite how much cum coated their stomachs.

Theo whined, his hole clamping down on Liam's cock as he tried to pull away. Liam moved with him, shuddering slightly as he slid out and back in on Theo's hole, his oversensitive cock pulsing again.

"No, I can't," Theo begged, "Liam, it's too much."

"You're so sweet when you beg," Liam smiled. "But I know you can go again baby."

"Liam," Theo said breathily, clinging to him even as he tried to push him away, the pleasure clouding his mind.

"Do you want me to stop?" Liam growled, moving faster, his hand moving over Theo's cock slowly, while his hips snapped up into Theo fast and hard.

"No," Theo said through gritted teeth, tears leaking from his eyes. "Don't you dare fucking stop."

Liam pulled out of Theo and rolled him onto his stomach, pulling his ass up into the air and then plunging inside again, Theo cursing as he scrabbled for purchase against the sheets. Liam gripped his hip with bruising force, reaching down with his other hand to press against the back of Theo's neck, pinning him in place.

The obscene noises of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, punctuated with their moans. Both of them were beyond words now, so overstimulated that all they could do was move, Theo pressing back into Liam fucking him.

Every thrust made Theo move further up the bed, his legs spreading wider and wider until his cock was brushing against the mattress, adding another level of friction that proved too much for him. He gave a guttural moan as his cum soaked the sheets beneath him. Liam groaned with every thrust as Theo's ass clenched around him once more, crying out as he emptied himself inside him again, almost immediately collapsing against his back, his arms not holding him up any more.

Theo rubbed his face against the pillow, sniffling, and Liam kissed his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked hoarsely.

"I don't know," Theo admitted in a small voice.

Liam grimaced as his softened cock slid from Theo's body and rolled off of him, pulling Theo into his arms, smoothing a hand through his hair and down his back.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach, his hair, his face, his nose, nuzzling until he could kiss Theo's mouth.

Theo shook his head, and Liam pulled back, pushing his sweaty hair out his face and gazing into his eyes. He looked dazed.

"Is sex with a guy always that good, or is it just you?" Theo asked, his eyes focusing on him with an intensity that made Liam shiver.

"I've never had sex that good," Liam admitted. "Nothing else has even come close to being that fucking mind-blowing."

"Right," Theo said, sitting up, determination making his jaw clench even as he tottered around the room, gathering up his clothes. "Come on then," he said impatiently.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked, bemused.

"The nearest fucking chapel," Theo said seriously as he stared down at him. "We're in Las Vegas after all, and there's no way you are leaving this town without me and a ring on your finger. I'm locking that shit down."

Liam laughed, rolling off the bed and stalking towards Theo, pressing him against the wall and kissing him deeply.

"I don't even know your last name," he pointed out in a low voice.

"I'm gonna have yours in a few hours," Theo smirked, pushing him away. "So who fucking cares?"

***

"And that's how you turned up to my wedding married before me?" Mason pouted, looking between Liam and Theo's interlocked hands, rings glinting under the lights.

"Yep," Liam shrugged.

"Fucking unbelievable," Mason groaned, throwing his hands into the air as he stalked away towards his soon-to-be-husband. Theo laughed, pulling him into his side and kissing his cheek.

"I like your friend, even if he won't stop calling me judgy eyebrows," he grinned.

"He likes you too," Liam promised, smiling back at him. "He's just pissed that I stole his thunder, which is understandable."

"Wait til I tell your mother," Mason yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the chapel, hand in hand with Corey.

"Oh shit," Liam gulped, turning white.

"You're in trouble," Theo snickered, wrapping his arms around him. Liam melted into his chest.

"We'll deal with it," he sighed. He kissed Theo and then pulled away. "Well, shall we, husband?"

"We shall," Theo smiled.

Liam lead him inside, hand tight in his, giving his new husband a soft shy smile.


End file.
